


Mine.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [11]
Category: South Park
Genre: AU in which Tweek X Craig didn't happen, Cheesy, Cliche, Diners, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, inspired by other fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Craig had just dropped out of college and was working part time waiting tables. He'd left South Park and never looked back until one day he was forced to.Tweek was a flight risk with a fear of falling who had left South Park to find himself, only to find much more.When the two meet again, their lives are changed forever.((AU in which the events of Tweek X Craig and everything after related to Tweek and Craig never happened.))





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is a very cheesy and cliche Creek oneshot because Creek is my OTP and I love it so much~
> 
> I was actually considering Bunny (despite not shipping it) or Style (my second favourite South Park pairing tied with Kyman) for this prompt, but I went with Creek in the end.
> 
> The writing style for this was inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739188 written by https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAlphaQ/pseuds/TeamAlphaQ . It's an amazing Creek fanfiction, and the author is amazing too (they've written over 200,000 words in just under two months!), so please check it out!
> 
> The story was also partially inspired by this fanfic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871872 although the ship is quite unpopular and very taboo so I'm not sure if you'll want to read it or not... The fanfiction was great though!
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy what I've written and read Semantically Challenged if you have time!

The ticking of the clock was the first thing Tweek noticed upon entering the small diner. It was obnoxiously loud, stifling against the thick air of the diner. He hated small towns like this, with nowhere to go and nothing to do. All the life seemed to have been sucked out of them, leaving the people behind as empty, vacant shells. Just like his parents.

He grimaced at the though of them, twitching as he fumbled with the A5 paper which appeared to be a menu. It wasn't even laminated. He wasn't the sort to judge the class of such places, but even he had to admit that it was a little tacky.

He still couldn't believe that he had actually done it. Gotten up, left his home and hitchhiked across the country to this tiny town in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't where he wanted to be, and he planned to leave the following morning as soon as he had gotten some fuel and supplies, but for now, it would do.

Still, he wished that he could have found somewhere nicer to stop for a rest.

*

Craig hated his job. It wasn't just the stuffy atmosphere and the suspicious looking bikers that annoyed him about the place. It was the entire ambience. The whole town looked like it was inhabited by the dead, and the diner was no different. Even his boss wandered around aimlessly, only coming to life to yell at Craig for doing something wrong.

He tried not to care about things, but the whole situation felt forced and wrong to him. Originally his plan had been to leave South Park behind forever and go to college, but the living fees had been too expensive and he'd been forced to drop out within the first term. This back-end town in the middle of nowhere was the only place he could find that was cheap enough to live in. He had no lasting friends who could take him in. Clyde was off travelling the world on a gap year, and Token was away at Harvard, so he'd had no choice but to live alone.

It wasn't the solitude that was the problem. Craig had never really cared about being alone- it made life so much less annoying when there was no one else around. The problem was that he'd left his home and his family to chase his dreams, and all he got was this. Maybe it was karma. His parents had always told him that he was ungrateful.

But Craig didn't believe in karma.

His boss shot him a furious glare as he wrote up the orders for the chef, indicating that someone else had just entered the diner and was waiting to be served. He held back the urge to roll his eyes as he walked back into the eating area and gave the place a quick once over for the new arrival. They all looked the same to him, so it was hard to figure out who was new and who had always been there.

Then he saw him.

The shock of blond hair sticking out from every angle was enough to make the customer stand out from the rest. His incorrectly buttoned up shirt, random twitches every few seconds and the wide, frightened pools of emerald green that were his eyes only added to his strange appearance. The other customers were giving him dirty looks. But the strangest thing about him wasn't his appearance. It was that Craig knew him.

Tweek Tweak. The local spaz with an addiction to coffee who had dropped out of high school to work at his parents' coffee shop. They had been in the same class in third grade, and they'd had a fight around the same time which had hospitalised them both. They'd been friends for a while after before they ended up drifting apart. And when he'd left school, they'd never seen each other again. But there he was.

What a coincidence. Even Craig's internal monologue couldn't find any reason to care about this turn of events, and so it remained as flat and even as his regular voice.

*

Tweek had almost fallen out of his chair when the waiter approached him, believing him to be some sort of alien intent on controlling his mind, or maybe just eating his brain and leaving him for dead on the diner's grimy floor. He let out an involuntary shriek, causing a few heads to turn in his direction.

Then he saw him.

Somehow, Tweek felt that he knew the man before him. Even with the dirty apron which instantly put him off the food and his slightly messy appearance, the blond could recognise those deep blue eyes and hair the colour of the night sky anywhere.

"C-Craig?"

*

The sun set over the lake, and Tweek felt surprisingly peaceful. He still couldn't believe that a random stop at a diner had brought him to his old elementary school friend and rival, Craig Tucker. Their conversation had been cut short by Craig's boss, but they had agreed to meet up later that night. After that, their friendship had continued right where it cut off until that moment, where they sat side by side at the edge of the water in the town that Tweek had meant to leave weeks ago.

"So, what are you going to do next?" Craig asked the question as if he was entirely unconcerned about the answer, but Tweek knew better. Still, his sudden words startled him and he squeaked nervously. The thought of the future scared him.

"I-I have no idea, man! I was meant to leave here -ngh- ages ago, b-but I haven't, and I don't know where to go or what to d-do- OH GOD IT'S SO MUCH PRESSURE!" he all but screamed, hands finding themselves in his hair before he could stop himself. He had really wanted to stop drinking coffee. As he grew up, he had realised that it was the main cause of his nervousness. The other kids never drank it as much as him, if at all, and none of them were as paranoid as him either. But as much as he hated to admit it, he needed the stuff, and so it had come with him on the road trip, and he had kept on drinking it.

Craig reached over to him almost tentatively and slowly placed his hand on Tweek's head. The blond twitched, shocked out of his panic attack momentarily, and lowered his hands quickly, gazing up into the ravenette's stony expression which revealed nothing and at the same time told him the secrets of the universe. He realised that the feeling of Craig's hand in his hair was actually quite nice.

"You'll figure it out." There was no emotion behind those words, but his eyes conveyed sincerity and Tweek fell into them. How is he so calm? I bet he wouldn't freak out right now if he were in my place! Oh god, I'm such a weirdo! He probably hates me!

The paranoid thoughts began to consume him, but Craig's hand still remained. He wanted to believe what Craig said. Slowly, the self deprecating thoughts left him alone, and he found that he could speak again.

"W-what would you do if you were -gah- me?" It wasn't what he wanted to ask, but the question on the forefront of his mind and he couldn't put anything else into words. Craig was silent for a moment, as if searching for an answer to the blond's question. Then, without saying a word, he shuffled closer to Tweek and gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"I'd get far away from here," he muttered, voice suddenly very quiet. Tweek was suddenly very aware of how close their bodies were, and how incredibly warm Craig happened to be, "...and I'd start a better life somewhere new." His tone didn't seem quite as flat as usual, and Tweek thought for a split second that he heard some wistfulness in it. A small jolt of panic travelled through him as he thought through the ravenette's words. He had gotten used to Craig being right next to him over the past few weeks. He almost wanted to just stay there, with him.

"Come with me." The words were out of his mouth before he'd even registered them. He twitched and squeaked, realising just what a stupid suggestion that was. There's no way that Craig will just pack up his life and become a part of mine! That's ridiculous! Oh Jesus, why did I even say anything?

Craig was silent again, thinking it through. Tweek had noticed that about him; that he always thought through whatever he said. When he spoke, he sounded so certain all the time. That was probably why. Because he was always sincere.

"Would you really want me to?" The flat tone had returned, but there was still something off about it and Tweek couldn't figure out what. He shuddered, a sudden image of the two of them living in a tiny cottage by the sea entering his mind. The idea was gone as soon as it had arrived. It was a stupid thought anyway. But unfortunately, his body betrayed his mind, and he slowly nodded his head in response to Craig's question.

His eyes must have betrayed him too, because for a second he thought that he saw the ghost of smile of Craig's face.

*

"W-why can't you just feel something for once?!" Tweek yelled, slamming his fist into the kitchen counter. Craig glared at him, losing his patience at the shorter blond very quickly. It was 2.30 in the morning, and somehow they'd ended up in a heated argument. After living together for such a long time, he wouldn't have expected it, but there they were.

"Why can't you feel less for once?" He echoed Tweek's words back at him. What were we even fighting about? The fight had become one about their current relationship, but he swore it hadn't started like that.

"B-because I care, Craig! We might get kicked out -rrr- any day now, and y-you don't care at all! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST CARE?" Craig could feel anger surging through him, but at the same time he felt a tiny pang of guilt. Tweek was right, of course. He had been ignoring the impending bills for too long, and they didn't have enough money to pay the next month's rent. He did care really, but at the same time he knew that to Tweek it didn't look that way. But for now, he couldn't explain any of this, and he just wanted to go back to sleep and forget that they'd ever fought.

"We won't get kicked out. We still have time to get the money. You're overreacting." Craig toned his voice down to a simple monotone, trying to regain his cool. Staying calm was the best way to stop things from escalating, and he really didn't want to fight Tweek.

"I'M NOT OVERREACTING!" The blond screamed, his fury sending jolts of energy through him which Craig could almost see. "W-we're gonna get kicked out, and starve, and die, and you don't even care! I -GAH- I HATE YOU!" Then, as an inexplicable wave of hurt him him, Tweek turned on his heel and ran out the door into the rain.

For reasons he didn't understand until much later, Craig followed him. Tweek was filled with energy, but his shorter legs and blind fury meant that he didn't get far and the ravenette could quickly catch up to him. He caught his wrist easily, causing the blond to twirl around. In those shining green eyes that Craig could never stop staring at, rain mixed in with freshly formed tears and pain, anger and hurt swirled together.

He raised his hand to cup the blond's cheek and wipe away the tears. Before he could really think about it, he was speaking, his voice softer than it had been in a long time. "Do you remember that night by the lake?" Tweek nodded even though the question had been rhetorical. Of course he did. That was when they'd made the decision which changed both of their lives forever.

After a brief pause in which Craig silently gathered up the courage that Tweek thought he never lost, he continued, "Then you should know that I'll never leave you alone." Tweek's eyes widened even more than they already were, the tears still silently falling amidst the roaring of the rain. But the rain was just white noise as everything around them suddenly turned to dust, leaving only the two of them intact.

Slowly, ever so slowly, with the uncertainty of a teenager, Tweek leaned towards him, twitching harder as he got closer. It took Craig a moment to realise what he was doing, and even longer to realise that he had wanted this for much longer than he'd ever known. A faint smile ghosting onto his lips, he took Tweek's into his own.

*

The ocean breeze rushed by, ruffling Tweek's hair affectionately as he stood out on the tiny veranda which stood in front of his front door. Our front door. He smiled softly at the thought that he shared this house with Craig. Craig, who had always been there for him from the moment they locked eyes at that diner so long ago. Craig, who had helped him to achieve his dreams and start the perfect life in a tiny house by the sea. Craig, who had gone from being his elementary school rival to the love of his life.

Craig who was standing right next to him, gazing out over the sea. He had once said that the sea was a lot like Tweek himself. Unpredictable, complicated, and beautiful. It was surprisingly cheesy coming from Craig, and he'd burst into laughter upon first hearing those words even though they touched him all the same.

That was how their relationship was. A little cheesy, a little cliche, a little unconventional, but still the best thing Tweek could have asked for.

Craig really was the best thing to ever be his.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly my favourite of my oneshots so far. There were a lot of timeskips between scenes leading to exposition, but only because I'm too short on time to make it into a longer oneshot. Still, I hope you like it because I really did!
> 
> Prompt- Based on a miscellaneous Taylor Swift song.
> 
> I used a random number generator to get the year that she released a song (album, actually), then scrolled through the songs in the album and clicked on a random one to get the inspiration for this oneshot! I ended up with 'Mine' from the 2010 album 'Speak Out'. It was my first time hearing the song, but I love it and I might buy it~
> 
> When I wrote the prompt, I was hoping to get something like Bad Blood or Look What You Made Me Do so I could write some weird on crack angst, but actually Taylor's older love songs are great inspiration as well~
> 
> This was a good prompt actually- some of the other ones are a lot weirder.
> 
> Original Number- 77.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
